Best of Bolivia
by MyelleWhite
Summary: I tried to find a creative way of displaying all the best Peter/Olivia moments. Tell me what you think!


_Hey Everybody!!!!!!!!!! I decided that I should take a new approach on my Bolivia stories by combining all the Bolivia moments I can remember (off the top of my head) into one story! PETER'S POINT OF VIEW!!!!_

_Well, here it goes…_

I lay awake in bed. It was 3:47 in the morning. I had not slept at all tonight, and probably wouldn't get a chance to sleep anyways, so I turned my thoughts towards Olivia.

I was so happy that she was strong inside and outside so she could take care of herself. However, it could also be bad because if she could care for herself, which meant that I couldn't take care of her.

I remember all the moments that made my heart jump, like yesterday when she was lying on that table to try and find Nick Lane. Walter needed her to calm down so he told me to help. I rested my hands on hers and she calmed down almost instantly. In the same day, I had laid my hand on her back in the mental hospital to remind her I was always there for her.

I had actually said that to her once, said I was there for her. It was right after she got out of the tank the second time. She was cold and soaked with water. She cae over to me and I got up off her clothes. She sat down and I said that if she ever needed me, I was there. She smiled shyly, nodded and said she knew that. Then, she got up, and walked away.

That damn tank. I swear it would kill her someday. I tried to warn her of the dangers of it but to hide my feelings; I have to hide my worry.

I remember when I first realized that I was stating to love her. It was during the second case with the giant man baby, whatever it was. Olivia had left the lab a little while earlier and I decided, well, Walter talked me into it, anyways, I decided that I should find her. When I did, she was sitting on a park bench, watching a boy sail a boat in a nearby pond. I sat down beside her and put my hand over hers. She looked up at me and in her eyes; I had finally realized that she wasn't as strong as she portrayed herself to be.

After that moment, every time she left, I went with her. If I couldn't go or if I was still needed at the lab, I worried about her and wonder when it was that she'd be back, if she came back.

There were a few close calls when Olivia was really put in danger. When I had to get a wire tap on Mitchell Loeb's residence, I remember how I felt when I heard the words, "Dunham will not leave there alive," spoken by Loeb himself. My heart dropped and I called Olivia immediately and told her to get out of the house.

That happened right after she went missing. That son of a bitch Loeb abducted her and gave a spinal tap. When Olivia finally called after she escaped, I asked her where she was. She replied "on my way to you. Meet me outside with your father, we might need him." I should've said something more meaningful but instead I said "do I have to?"

Most of the time, she ignored everything I did, but sometimes, I get the feeling that she loves me too. Like when I called her sister and later, in her office she confronted me about it. "Does it bother you?" I asked. I could hardly keep from smiling.

It's hard sometimes, not to smile when she's so close. I recall only once where she was close enough so I could hug her. That time was when she had all those bad dreams and in the hospital, she started to get stressed and worried. I told her to calm down and then I hugged her and held her close.

I wanted to stroke her hair, to tell my feelings and to hold her longer but I just couldn't. It was already a miracle that she let me hug her in the first place.

I remember holding her and that brought me back to the case with that weird porcupine man. Olivia had gone inside the tank, despite my warnings and then she got lost in her memory. She had finally succumbed to the pressure of the drugs and fell into a deep unconscious state. When she emerged from that state, Walter told me to get her out. I ran as fast as I could to the tank, grabbed her arms and pulled her out. I held her while Astrid gave her some new drugs to calm down. I even kissed the top of her head.

Sometimes, I get angry that she didn't tell me something, like when she said she might have been dosed with cortexiphan. That worried the hell out of me. What happened to Nick Lane was happening to Liv because of that bastard William Bell. I couldn't believe that Walter didn't do more to stop Bell. I don't know how but somehow I feel responsible for all this…like I was there when she was dosed. Well, knowing Walter, that could've happened.

I sighed as I lay ion my bed.

So much has happened and so much is about to.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud know on the door. Without even trying to guess, I knew who it was. When I answered, I found out that I was correct. Olivia was standing outside my door. I motioned for her to come in and sit down as I went to go get Walter.

"We have another case." She said.

To me, it was just another dangerous situation that Olivia shouldn't get involed in.

_Here we go…_

_So, how was it? I thought it would be fun to remind people of some of the best Bolivia moments. I hope you like how I wrote them! If so…REVIEW!! All reviews make me smile and if it's really nice, I'll reply to you._

_-Myelle_


End file.
